Worth It?
by Rayjpop
Summary: Logan is a college student barely making enough to surivive. Carlos is a member of Big Time Rush making millions. What happens when a chance encounter turns out to be more? AU Eventual Cargan
1. Not a Normal Day

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry it took me forever to update. My sleep patterns have been thrown for a loop, but they seem to be falling back into place. Anyway, I brought another story in hopes that you will forgive me. Also, this is based off a dream I had last night, so I can't promise it will be decent.

_Warnings:_ This is completely AU. Just a warning y'all.

* * *

**Worth It? : Not a Normal Day**

**Logan POV**

'_And Big Time Rush's CD drops today nationwide. Back to you Phil.'_

'_Don't forget to wear sunscreen because temperatures will reach the high 90s.'_

I sighed as I turned off the news broadcast, hoping that there would be a slight breeze as I had to walk to work, almost 4 miles away. I took a good long look in the mirror, making sure that I looked okay. I don't normally care about how I look or what I wear, but my insane manager, Kristy, is anal about us 'looking the part.' I have to wear a collared shirt, black slacks, and I couldn't have any visible tattoos or piercings unless I wanted to get fired. Fortunately, I didn't have any tattoos or piercings to remove or hide.

Other than hating my manager, I really loved my job in the college's library. Spending time surrounded by endless information was the main reason I took the job in the first place. Being allowed flexible hours due to classes was the other reason I took the job, even Kristy couldn't argue with me on that issue. Plus, I could study during the times when there wasn't anything to do or when nobody needed a lesson on how to use the photocopier.

I shut and locked my door to the one bedroom apartment that I could afford off campus. I couldn't afford to live on campus, nor did I have any family within the area. My mother died when I had just turned 7 thanks to a drunk driver. She had barely left the parking lot when she got hit. My father left when I was born, my mom told me he was a 'useless high bastard'. So as I walked down the street, heading toward the college campus, I passed a sign in a shop window that grabbed my attention.

"Big Time Rush CDs sold here!" I read aloud, wishing that I hadn't. Those three almost made me want to give up on any new artist. Instead of listening to what my peers liked I preferred the older classics. My iPod contained all of the songs from my favorite artists. Giving a small chuckle at the line of teenage girls, and the occasional boy, holding their CD like it was the last one on the planet, I continued walking toward the campus.

"Logan! Where have you been? You're a minute late!" Kristy yelled as soon as I walked in, she really needed to learn how to read a clock because I was ten minutes early, not a minute late. I wouldn't dare tell that to her face though, so I apologized and told her it will never happen again.

Wandering through the seemingly endless shelves of books, while placing one or two books back on the shelves in their correct location, I felt someone staring at me from behind so I turned around to see who, it was Kristy. I politely asked her if she needed me for anything, and after I did, I wished that I hadn't.

"Your break is coming up and I wondered if you could do me a favor. I asked for a CD to be held at Mike's Music Mania down the street. Could you go pick it up for me? Don't worry about it if your late coming back, I would imagine it will be insane there since the Big Time Rush CD dropped." She asked sweetly, before adding "I will give you the next two days off with pay if you go." I agreed before I knew what would ultimately happen.

"Oh! Pick me up a coffee on your way back!" She said handing me a ten before literally pushing me out the front door. A group of passing girls sniggered as I tripped and landed on my face. I should have known that it was _theirs_. Kristy asked me to get a CD, not _theirs_! After I got Kristy's CD, I waited in line at the coffee shop, waiting for the indecisive girl to decide if she wanted a muffin or cupcake, not that I cared, Kristy said I could take a long break.

"You like BTR?" The person asked from behind me, I could hear the astonished tone in his voice. I just shrugged my shoulders before moving ahead to order. I got myself a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese and asked them to wait to make the coffee before I left. Sitting by the window, as I ate my bagel, watching the people as they walked around without a care in the world, buying things that they didn't really need just to make them feel better about themselves. I walked down the street toward the campus, Kristy's coffee in hand while my iPod played whatever song was next when it happened.

A car turned the corner and didn't notice me walking and hit me. Except it wasn't any car, it was _his_ car. I recognized him from the poster earlier, the shorter one. He rushed out and kneeled next to me, unsure whether or not to touch or move me. I sat up and groaned, for two reasons, the pain in my head and the fact that my iPod was smashed.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry; I should have been paying attention! Are you ok? You're bleeding! I am taking you to the hospital." I couldn't remember much after that because I passed out; I was bleeding from my head.

* * *

**Hospital Room 206**

I opened my eyes to a bright light, wincing as I looked around expecting someone to be there. Nobody was there, not even the doctor. So I pressed the call button and a nurse walked in holding a tray of food.

"Oh, you're awake. I will get the doctor, here are some snacks, the boy outside didn't know what you would want. Shall I send him in?" I wanted to ask what had happened but instead I just nodded. The person who owned the car slowly opened the door, before entering completely.

"Are you ok Logan?" I gave him a pointed look and he laughed, "Of course you're not ok. I practically ran you, a fan, over. So I am very sorry about that." Did he really think I was a fan? I laughed before groaning, my head still hurt. As if he was on cue, a man wearing a fancy suit and a doctor walked in, laughing about some joke that I didn't understand.

"How are you feeling Logan?" Dr. Richard asked, I told him that my head still hurt quite a bit and that I felt a sharp pain in my right leg. He explained that because of the crash I had a hairline fracture in my right leg, where the bumper hit. And he informed me that I will have to stay another night to make sure that I don't have any internal bleeding or a concussion.

Once he left, I was introduced to Mr. Miles, Carlos Garcia's attorney. He offered me enough money that I could literally stop working for the rest of my life and be okay. I refused.

"All I want is three things, which shouldn't be too much. I want my iPod replaced, the CD that I picked up replaced and signed by all three of you, and for you, Mr. Miles, to talk to my manager and explain what happened as I am sure that you would want to keep this quiet." I knew that the attorney would make it happen, and so he agreed and asked if I would keep quiet about this whole incident. I nodded before wishing that I hadn't as my head continued to pound from the pain.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Carlos said looking like a kicked little puppy. I could tell that he felt really bad for hitting me, but I couldn't take his money or anything. I just wanted my life to go back to normal. He got up and left, leaving me to fall back asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I can't tell if this is really good or really crap. So I guess I will leave it here. There will be some Cargan in later chapters, just not in this one. Anyway reviews will be great! Thanks for reading!

Have a great day!

_RAY_


	2. Returning To Normal?

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am back for another chapter! I hate to say this but please don't expect updates this quickly. I only have from Tuesday thru Thursday to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

**Worth It? : Returning to Normal?**

**Carlos POV**

I had my attorney deal with Logan's manager because I didn't feel like having the press on this incident. Not that I minded having the public know that I am human just like the rest of them, but it wouldn't look good for the band if the youngest member was involved with an auto accident. However, I wanted to deliver the iPod in person, if only to apologize to him. Well, that and look at his adorable face once again.

I didn't know when I felt like this, but I knew the moment when I saw him lying there on the pavement. Not the most romantic of places to fall in love, after all I had just hit him. I couldn't really just ask him out because we were from two different worlds.

He lived in the real world with real problems. He had a job, rent, went to school and lived a normal quiet life. The exact opposite of the life that I live, surrounded with other celebrities, making millions, didn't have to care about rent or anything. Although, I noticed that he didn't look like he was making enough to afford anything besides the absolute basics.

However when he turned down the money I fell for him even more, not only was he smart, cute and adorable but he didn't care about money or who I was. Having thousands of hormone crazed teenage girls throw themselves at you may seem like a dream but it is anything but. So finding someone who isn't a celebrity who doesn't care who you are or how much you make is a surprising event.

What am I thinking? I barely know the guy! Hell, I doubt he would even want to date me after what I did to him. But that didn't stop me from visiting him in the Hospital the next day.

* * *

**Hospital Room 206**

I knocked on the door, and opened it when I heard his voice telling me to do so. He gave me a questioning look when I entered the room. He didn't have a chance to voice his question because I had shoved the box in front of him, telling him to open it.

"Is this the new iPod that just came out!" Logan asked full of surprise. I could tell that he wasn't expecting this, but I noticed that the one he used to have happened to be the older model, so I decided he needed an upgrade.

"I can't accept this. It's too much." He slid the box against the little tray that separated me and him. I shook my head and refused to take the gift back.

"Thank you Carlos." I noticed a small tint appear on his face. He sighed before he had even turned the iPod on. What he didn't know was that I loaded it with most of his songs from his old iPod.

"Logan, try playing it. There's more." I said with a small smile. He turned it on and his eyes went wide as he noticed the songs were already on it.

"I tried to copy all of the songs from your old iPod, but some of them I couldn't retrieve. Probably damaged beyond recognition due to, well, you know." He nodded before started listening to the small music playing device. While we continued to make small talk, a nurse walked in. She informed him that he was free to go, but he needed someone to drive him home. They weren't going to send him out by himself to walk home, so I volunteered to drive him home.

He obviously knew that he wasn't going to get out of this place unless I took him home so he reluctantly agreed. And there we were, driving in the very car that started all this, headed toward his apartment complex.

* * *

**Logan's Apartment**

Logan didn't want to let me in, but I informed him that I had to make sure that you were okay for the first few hours after he got back. So we had around 2 hours to kill before I was legally able to leave, that's when Logan had the idea to watch a movie.

'A movie? That's just so…perfect!' I never just got to watch a movie for the fun of it. It was a nice break to all the drama and stress in my life, just to relax and watch as the main male lead flub around with the girl.

Towards the end of the movie, Logan fell asleep against my shoulder. I didn't have the heart to move and wake him up, so I joined him on his nap. And when I felt him shift a few hours later and groan, I knew that he woke up. He didn't make an attempt to wake me up; instead he left to patter around the kitchen.

"Carlos. Wake up!" Logan said with a harsh whisper right into my ear. I woke up and nearly collided heads with him.

"I am going to bed, so if you don't mind. I would really enjoy it if I could sleep without you here. Thank you for the iPod and taking me home. I really appreciate it, and don't worry about the accident, it never even happened ok?" But I didn't want to forget, so I acted on impulse and did something I had never done before in my life. I kissed another boy, I kissed Logan.

Before I could realize what was happening, I felt Logan push me away. Feeling like a total idiot, I wrote my cell number on a piece of paper and left. I wouldn't care if he told anyone about that because then they would know that I was in love with Logan Mitchell, and I wanted the whole world to know.

* * *

**A/N:** Omgee, I can't believe I just wrote that on no sleep. I am gonna pass out soon, so I need to upload this… Reviews are greatly appreciated and highly welcome! Kames is coming, and Logan will soon have to decide on what to do!

Have a great day!

_RAY_


	3. Shopping

**Author's Note:** I am sorry that it took me this long to update, I can only write 3 days out of the week. It sucks; anyway, here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Worth It? : Shopping **

**Logan POV**

'Did he really just do that? Was it all a dream?' I didn't want it to be true but when I saw the iPod sitting on the counter next to a piece of paper with a number written on it I knew it had to be true. How did he expect me to call, I didn't have a cell phone or a landline mainly because I didn't need the extra bills.

'I am not going to call him.' I thought as I stood in front of the payphone near my apartment complex. Putting the quarters into the machine and dialing the number, I prayed he wouldn't answer. Apparently whatever being heard my prayer didn't answer it, I heard Carlos' voice through the grimy receiver.

"I didn't expect you to call. After all that happened, I wouldn't call." He said with a sad laugh, before he asked me why I called.

"I honestly don't know. But here I am, talking to you on a phone." I said before a car sped by, with a few cop cars chasing it. I tried to cover the phone but Carlos still heard it.

"Logan where are you? Was that a high speed chase?" He then went quiet for a second before yelling into my ear, "I saw you on the local news channel Logan! You called me on a payphone? Why didn't you use your cell phone to call me?"

"Because I don't have one to call you with. Look I have to go; I don't have enough change to continue this call right now. Goodbye Carlos." I hung up the phone before picking it up and dialing a random number, I didn't want anyone to be able to get Carlos' number because I used a payphone. I left the street before walking back into my dingy apartment.

A standard one bedroom apartment with enough furniture to live decently, the kitchen had a mini fridge and an electric stove. My living room had a small futon which sat across from the medium sized television and DVD player. Hanging on the walls of my living room were pictures of my mom back when she was alive and I was just a toddler. I had one photo of when she became a model back in her college days, she was beautiful. In my small bedroom, I had a neatly made mattress on the floor next to a pile of books and an alarm clock. All of my clothes were hanging in my closet neatly organized by color and season.

I sighed as I sat on my couch, debating whether or not to go grocery shopping. I would need to before I went back to school and work, but I didn't feel like going. I don't know if it was a good thing that I was hit on a Friday because it gave me the entire weekend to do whatever before Monday. If I didn't go today then I wouldn't go so I decided that I had to go eventually. I grabbed my house keys and wallet before opening the door only to find Carlos.

"I'm busy." I said pushing past him, walking toward the stairs. I didn't need another distraction.

"Wait Logan! Where are you going?" He wouldn't give up, so I walked faster. I didn't get far because he grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"What!" I barked at him, he didn't flinch which I found interesting because I have been told that I am scary when I am mad.

"I want to come with you, if that's okay?" He said innocently, and before I knew it I shook my head 'yes'.

* * *

**At the Local Supermarket**

"Why don't you get these Logan? I love these!" Carlos said holding up the most expensive box of fish sticks available. I shook my head and he still placed them into my cart, I couldn't afford them but apparently Carlos didn't care. He grabbed everything he liked before taking the cart from me and grabbing more stuff. I couldn't take it; I lost it in public, something I swore I would never do.

"You think it's so easy, just to grab everything you want and not have to worry about the cost! I can't afford half of what you dumped into my cart! You have it so easy; you and everyone like you don't have to worry about anything! FORGET IT!" I don't know why but Carlos backed away from me, apparently I was scaring him, like I do to anyone else who pisses me off. I just ran out of the store and headed home, the groceries could wait until I was alone.

Once I got home, I threw my keys and wallet against the wall, knocking a few photos to the floor and causing the glass to shatter. I yelled in frustration and went to take a shower, not noticing that I left my door open. Whilst in the shower, I sighed as the hot water relaxed the tension in me before I realized it I was singing. Then I jumped as I heard a crash and a voice curse inside my apartment.

I left the water running and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I knew that the element of surprise was the best weapon against a burglar, so I grabbed my bat from my bedroom and stalked into the room where the sound came from. Expecting to see a thug with a ski mask, instead I found Carlos with half a dozen bags from the market where I lost it.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" I lost my anger but I still was peeved at the celebrity. He pulled out the groceries like it wasn't a big deal for him to be in my apartment before answering.

"You left your door wide open; I bought you everything on your list. I'm sorry Logan; I don't know what it's like to not have everything you want. I don't know how you do it. If you want me to leave I will. I just wanted to drop these off as an apology." He looked down at his shoes and I could tell he was nervous as to what I would do or say. I just hugged the smaller boy and whispered that it was ok as I felt his arms wrap around me, returning the hug.

"You're naked and wet Logan." I ran into my room and slammed the door but I could still hear him laughing. I returned to the living room clothed and dry after turning off the water in the shower. He was putting the last of the groceries away by the time I returned.

"Why are you even here Carlos?" I asked watching the rich boy close the pantry and leaned against the closed door.

"I like you Logan, more than I have ever liked anyone before. You see me the person, not Carlos Garcia, member of Big Time Rush, millionaire, or celebrity." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, that he was interested in me, Logan Mitchell.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, Carlos is adorable when he is being domestic! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thank you to everyone who reviewed before, you are all amazing! Also, Kames is coming I promise!

Have a great day,

_RAY_


	4. Movie Night!

**Author's Note:** This is the last update until next Tuesday so I will try and make it a good one. Also, just letting you know that I _do_ plan on inserting a little Kames action, I just don't know exactly when because I haven't planned this story out. So, I will let you guys go to the awesome chapter!

* * *

**Worth It? : Movie Night!**

**Carlos POV**

I couldn't believe I really told Logan that I liked him; he must think I am a loser. Whenever I am around him I get this feeling, like this is where I should be all the time except the one thing standing in between me and Logan; the band. Even if I couldn't be with Logan because of the band, or being in the public eye, or anything else that has to do with being a celebrity, then I would quit the band. Except, I couldn't do that to Kendall or James, it was their idea after all.

"You really need to stop thinking about the 'What if's?'" How Logan knew what I was thinking was beyond me, but he read me like an open book, something that nobody has ever been able to do, "I don't want to come between you and the band, and I don't want to put you in that position. So for the time being, I am fine just being a 'friend'. You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to and I won't tell a soul, ok?"

Even if he said it, I felt kind of bad about hiding what we might have together. Heck at this moment I don't even know if we are technically dating, all I said was that I liked him. I groaned and rested my head against the back of the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"Carlos, just because you said you liked me more than anyone else doesn't mean that I feel the same way. I'm not saying I don't, but I would like to spend time with you before I jump into a relationship. I can't promise you that I will feel the same way, but who knows, anything is possible." Logan looked kind of sad as he explained himself, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Ok. That's cool. I understand, sorry for putting you in that kind of situation, Kendall is always telling me to think before I make a decision. Anyway, can I stay for dinner? Do you have a gaming system? Sorry, what would you like to do Logan, it is your apartment and I am a guest here." I said smiling at the other boy. He scratched the back of his head, an obvious nervous habit. Knowing what I did about Logan, he probably didn't want to say something that could possibly offend me, so I asked him what was on his mind.

"I would lo- um, like to have you over for dinner, but…." Scratching the back of his head and turning away from me, he must really not want to put his foot in his mouth around me.

"Logan, you can tell me anything, I won't get mad." He sighed before he faced me and stopped scratching his head.

"I don't know what you would like to eat, or if you even eat this cheap food." Was he really concerned about what I would like to eat.

"I was once a regular guy before this Logan, I have eaten regular food before. And if you're concerned with what I like, just order a pizza. Anything is fine with me." He nodded and smiled before he started attacking the back of his head again.

"I don't have a phone Carlos."

"I can use my cell phone; it's not a big deal."

* * *

**Less than half an hour later**

Logan was somewhere in his bedroom when the pizza guy knocked on the door, not wanting him to leave I opened the door. He didn't recognize me and I paid for the two medium pizzas. One vegetarian pizza for Logan and a simple cheese pizza for me, Logan was a strict vegetarian. Logan emerged from his room holding a couple of DVDs.

"Where did the pizzas come from?" Logan asked while he messed with the DVD player, trying to figure out where the case for the disk was.

"Pizza guy. Why where did you think they came from? The little green men living under your sink?" I smiled as I got a small chuckle out of Logan.

"Stop being a smart ass. You didn't have to pay, but thank you Carlos." Logan held up the missing case with a huge grin on his face. "Which movie do you want to watch?"

He held up three different cases, and I couldn't decide. I haven't seen any of these movies. So I asked if we could watch all of them.

"Sure, do you like horror movies?" I nodded and he returned to the DVD player and popped in a disk, I couldn't tell which one so I looked through the cabinets for a couple of plates. I placed a couple of slices onto the plates, and joined Logan on the couch as the opening commercials played.

* * *

**Two and a half movies later**

Leave it to Logan to play the horror movie last. Our plates and pizza crusts were sitting on the counter in the kitchen; we finished the pizza sometime during the second movie. I actually liked the first two movies, especially the one about two different guys who happened to meet by a complete stroke of luck on a New York subway. It was an older movie but I liked it all the same, mainly because it reminded me of how Logan and I met, except the whole meeting in a subway.

Now we were in the middle of a movie about a group of film students who enter a forest in hopes in finding evidence of some witch. I kept freaking out whenever the actors went insane over some rock formations or a snapping branch. Logan put his arm around me and said that I could use him to hide from the scary parts. I still freaked out but knowing Logan's arm was around me made me feel a lot better.

* * *

**Logan POV**

As we watched the movies, I used the time to think about what had happened earlier today. Carlos said that he really liked me, but a part of me needed to make sure that I felt the same way. Don't get me wrong, Carlos is sweet, adorable and sometimes a pain in my neck, but I loved having him around. My main concern was that we were complete strangers to each other, I barely knew Carlos the person, just Carlos the person who felt bad about hitting me.

Then there was the whole him being a celebrity issue. But I didn't know if he would be willing to openly date someone who wasn't popular, rich, or good looking. I don't watch television, mainly because I don't have cable but from what Kristy tells me, against my will, that when a famous celebrity dates a not so famous celebrity, bad things could happen. I didn't want to lose Carlos because I didn't want to be photographed and he wanted to go out somewhere.

I decided that tomorrow I needed to tell him everything that was worrying me because I couldn't just remain friends. In the short time we known each other, Carlos hasn't acted in a stereotypical 'celebrity' fashion. I liked that about him.

When I saw him flinch for the tenth time over a twig snapping, I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to me. He said he liked horror movies, but I didn't want him to be petrified. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was the actors running through the forest in the middle of the night, after one of them went missing, and Carlos' soft snoring as he was already asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's not that long but I hope this will tide you lovely people over until Tuesday. Anyway, one thing to mention 'put his foot in his mouth' is an expression. I think it's used everywhere but if it isn't then it means to say something that may be considered inappropriate to say or express. An example of this would be if you said that you dated only blondes in the past when talking to your brunette love interest.

It may just be me but I actually don't know why so many people think the movie; _The Blair Witch Project, _is so scary. I personally loved it, and couldn't help but laugh at the scary parts. Oh and the movie with the two guys meeting in a subway is called _Trick_ and I highly recommend it if you like romantic-comedy-gay themed movies.

That's a long **A/N,** even for me, so I will end it here, knowing that nobody reads these :)

Have a great weekend!

_RAY_


	5. Unexpected

**Author's Note:** Apparently I was wrong, people do read these. So, other than boring life stuff, nothing is new. Sorry for the long wait, as I mentioned before, I only got three days out of the week to write.

* * *

**Worth It? : Unexpected**

**Logan POV**

Now I remembered why I never fell asleep on my couch before, it was very comfortable. While I groaned as I woke up on the couch that killed my back, I noticed that Carlos wasn't anywhere to be seen. I looked around my apartment not finding any sign of the musician. Even though we weren't technically 'together', I started thinking that he changed his mind, or that he didn't want to date me because of who I was or more specifically, who I wasn't.

I didn't have much else to do today, so I decided that it would be best to complete the homework that I needed to do for Monday. Going through my house while looking for my back pack and books, I noticed that there was something different. Instead of my normal, organized stack of books, the pile was knocked over but I just ignored it. So I returned to the living room to begin on the homework that I needed to finish as well as finding the homework that was due on Friday.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Nothing happened in the two hours while I worked on my homework assignments, some part of me wished he would just pop by, but the more logical part had me convinced that he wasn't interested. The battle of good and evil happened inside my mind as I calculated some derivatives. When I heard my stomach rumble I decided that it was time for some lunch, and I finished the problem that I was currently working on before I got up to see what I had.

Deciding that it would be easier to just make a sandwich and a bunch of grapes, I proceeded to find the necessary foodstuffs. Today was going to be an uneventful day, not that it was different than any other Sunday.

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

With my homework done, my apartment immaculate, and the bills in the mail, I had nothing else to do and it was only half past three in the afternoon. So I wasn't surprised when I walked down to the payphone in front of my apartment complex, and dialing the number that had long been burned into my memory. Except he didn't answer, which didn't surprise me, he was a busy pop star with his own set of responsibilities.

I didn't have much else to do back at my apartment and there wasn't a response from Carlos, so I started walking. But when I got to the street where everything first happened, I suddenly wanted to go back.

Instead of finding Carlos standing at my apartment door, with a dopey grin, a single medium sized box was propped against my door. When I noticed who it was from, I couldn't get inside my apartment fast enough. Opening the box expecting something out of the ordinary, I found a cell phone, and a note.

'Sorry for not waking you up when I left, but I had to leave early and you looked too cute to wake you up from your sleep. And sorry but I won't be able to stop by until around 9, if you would want me to. Oh! The phone is yours. Don't worry about the bill, I wanted you to have a way to get a hold of me without you worrying about getting caught, and because I really want to do this for you. Hope you have a good day, and thanks.'

I opened the phone to see a picture of Carlos set as the background wallpaper, and I only had one contact, Carlos Garcia. However, I nearly jumped when the phone began to ring, playing one of their songs as the ringtone.

"Hey. Thanks! I really mean it, thank you, Carlos." I said walking into my bedroom, lying on my bed with a huge grin on my face.

"Don't worry about it, it's my pleasure. How was your day?"

"Pretty good, I got a lot done and then it got even better." I could hear him chuckle before he began speaking.

"What made it 'even better?'" Even though we weren't in the same room, I could tell he was smiling.

"When I got your package and if you want to come 'round that is okay with me. I...um"

"Cool! And what are you trying to say Logan; I know you aren't telling me what's on your mind." He could tell from my voice that something was wrong, heck even I can't do that.

"I need to say it in person. So can I tell you when you get here?" He agreed before saying that his evil producer, Gustavo was having a yelling fit with his assistant Kelly. The conversation was over, because he had to go. Instead of wandering around my apartment trying to find something to do, I just fell asleep with a contented smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N:** Logan: It's kind of short and uneventful.

Me: Yes, it is short, thanks for pointing that out. But I don't feel like writing today and I promised an update, so here it is. And sets up the next chapter, so there!

Logan: You don't have to be so rude, a little

What you just read is written on less than 5 hours of sleep and no coherent idea as to what I had planned. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me!

Have a good day,

_Ray_


	6. Coming Clean

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to say thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed! It means a lot to me that you read my story and wanted to comment on it, also I would like to thank all the people who just read it because it makes me happy to know that you enjoy reading it. Not much to say here, so I will get on with another unplanned chapter.

* * *

**Worth It: ? Coming Clean**

**Carlos POV **

After I hung up on Logan, I had to deal with Gustavo and Kelly by myself. Kendall and James used this time to go be alone together for a while. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that they were in love. Gustavo even knew, as did Kelly, however, Griffin the owner of the record label knew but he didn't want them to be public with it. He said it would, 'Tarnish the name of Big Time Rush and the company as a whole.'

Even though they knew about Kendall and James being romantically involved, they didn't have any idea about Logan. And I knew that they would soon, because they would start to wonder why I am never at the Palmwoods, or why I rush out as soon as Gustavo lets us leave.

"Dogs…Ok, Dog! You're all done for the day so get out of my office!" I nodded and as soon as I grabbed my bag, I rushed to the exit. I passed Kendall and James as they were sitting on the sofa, making out like normal.

* * *

**Logan's Apartment**

I knocked on the door still holding my bags, waiting for the one person I wanted to see to open it. I heard a thud from the other side of the door, and Logan opened it while he rubbed his eyes, he was obviously tired. I immediately dropped my bags and tackled Logan into a hug, knocking the both of us to the floor.

"Carlos, you missed me that much?" He said laughing and looking adorable. I laughed and pulled him off the floor with a sheepish grin, I didn't want him to be mad at me. However, instead of being yelled at, or hearing how much that hurt, he just hugged me instead.

"I hope you missed me because I missed you."

Since it was pretty late, I got to his apartment around 10pm; he said that he wanted to have dinner with me so he waited. I smiled and hugged him again, everything he did made me want to hug him and never let go.

"There is a nearby diner; it's open and never busy. Come on." He grabbed my bags, and placed them next to the door, before grabbing his keys and wallet. Logan made like he was going to grab my hand but he stopped, so I grabbed it and noticed the smile on his face.

* * *

**At Tam's Diner no. 45**

"Logie-Hun! You haven't stopped by and seen your mum! Where have you been and who is your good looking friend?" Logan rushed to hug the waitress, waving his hand in order to get me to come over.

"Hey mum, this is Carlos. He's my….um…."

"Boyfriend. I'm his boyfriend." I knew that he wouldn't know what to call us, so I did that for him. I just hopped that he wouldn't be mad.

"Yeah! That's right. And can I get two orders of the usual?" Logan said before dragging me into a booth near the back of the diner.

"Carlos." I flinched when he said my name, waiting for him to yell at me about the whole 'boyfriend' thing, but instead I felt his lips on mine. Before I had a chance to deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

"I need to tell you something before tonight is over." I nodded just as the food arrived, two burgers, fries and chocolate milkshakes arrived at our table. Sam, the waitress whispered something in Logan's ear before walking off, leaving Logan a bright red.

As we ate Logan laid it all out, he told me every reason why he wasn't ready to jump into this relationship. Mainly it had to do with me being a celebrity and him being a college student. But the other reasons made sense as well, he didn't want to go out and be photographed whenever he was with me.

"Logan, you have to know that I am not into being in the paparazzo's eye. I hate having everyone taking my picture while I just go to the market. But I am in a boy band Logan, which means I am not the Paris Hilton, or Lindsay Lohan of the world. I don't care if you don't have money, or fame, or social status because I like you Logan. The nerdy boy who has a wonderful heart, who is forgiving, kind, and sweet, you see me for me, not my money or my celebrity status. And plus, you mom's cooking is divine!" Logan's face shifted from a light blush and smile, to a sadder look.

"My mom is dead. Sam is my mum. I lost my mom when I was seven; I lived with my mum until I turned 16. She had a hard time paying for her bills when I wasn't there so I felt bad. I lived in that apartment ever since. And even though I moved out, she still worries about me."

"Logan, I had no idea. I am so sorry. What happened to your father, if I may ask?" He looked at the empty glass, before saying that he was a drug addict and left before he was born. Instinctively, I grabbed Logan's hand in my own before telling him how sorry I was.

"So I hate to ask this now, but Logan will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes Carlos. I will." He pulled me out of the booth and hugged me before capturing my lips with his. That night made me the happiest I have ever been.

* * *

**A/N:** Carlos: You know that people are going to be mad that you used Paris Hilton in a story, as well as Lindsay Lohan.

Me: I know, but if anyone has a fit, _coughcough_Dalton_coughcough _then I will ignore it.

Yes! It's official! Finally, I can move onto the more interesting chapters, not like the last 6 were boring. Anyway, I know the title is a Hillary Duff song, but I like it so it stays! And yeah, I don't own Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan, not like I would want to…..

Please review and have a super-mega-awesome day!

_RAY_


	7. Logan's Week

**Author's Note:** I am sorry that I haven't updated since last Wednesday, it's almost been a week. Insomnia is back and in full force as I am writing this on no sleep since Sunday Night. Also, shit hit the fan in my house and I am trying to deal with it but I can't seem to handle anything. Plus, I got a job, kind of. It's more like I am tutoring a friend off and on whenever he has a major test and he pays me randomly. (I am forcing myself to stop here because if I didn't it would be all rant and no story.) Also, because it relates to the story, this is written in Logan's POV yes, but it's more of a journal-ish style of writing.

* * *

**Worth It? : Logan's Week**

**Logan POV**

**(Monday)**

After the amazing night I had with Carlos, I woke up with a huge grin on my face, much different from my normal scowl. Normally, I would be happy to get back to my busy schedule except now I had something else going on in addition to my hectic schedule. Carlos.

I got ready for school, grabbing the necessary books that I needed to for my classes today, along with my new iPod. Usually, I would wear whatever I felt like except I had to work during the three hour break I had in the middle of the day. And after my last class I had to cover the night shift because Amy, the girl who takes the night shift got the week off to be in her sister's wedding.

I wore a grey collared shirt and fished a black tie out of my closet before pairing them with a pair of black slacks. When I was sure I had everything that I needed, along with my new cell, thanks to Carlos, I hurried out the door and onto the streets.

I tried calling Carlos but every time I called it went to his voicemail and whenever he tried to call I was either in class or busy with work.

* * *

**(Tuesday)**

Same as usual, school, homework, and working at the library, nothing happened until I got a text from Carlos. We decided that it would be better if we just used texts to communicate until the weekend, when we can spend as much time together as we want. He asked me out for a date to one of the more upscale restaurants; he assured me that there wouldn't be any paparazzi there.

We continued to text each other throughout the day, complaining about rehearsals, teachers, or just how the weather made us feel like the walking dead. It finally started to cool off, officially signaling the start of winter. Didn't get that many students during the late night shift, just me and my iPod blasting music in the empty library.

Learned that the Advance Statistics test will be graded and delivered by Friday, so that we know where we stand in the class. I wasn't worried because I knew that I passed. Had an appointment with the campus counselor, she wanted to make sure that I still wanted to petition for more units next semester. Since I was a sophomore in all senior classes, I was set to graduate with a BA in BioChemistry and a minor in Statistics and Organic Biology.

* * *

**(Wednesday)**

Nothing new to report today, unless you count Kristy trying to redecorate the library to show her love of the band with huge wall posters. Seriously, where does she find those things? Anyway, that's beside the point. Carlos was strangely quiet as he didn't send me a lot of random 'I love you' text. I had to work an insane night shift as Wednesdays are the only day in the week where the library is open until 3am. Thankfully Kristy said that I didn't have to come in tomorrow morning.

* * *

**(Thursday)**

I remembered why I loved sleeping in on the weekends; it felt nice knowing that when I woke up at 10am, that I didn't have to get busy until 3pm. When my first class today started, I got 3 texts from Carlos, begging me to call him immediately, which meant whenever I got the chance.

The band wants to know who he is spending all his free time texting, visiting and overall in love with. Not looking forward to Sunday anymore, but still excited about the Saturday night dinner with Carlos.

Mum called, she mentioned something about her books needed to be fixed. Her boss hired an idiot and wanted to know if I could get them done by Monday, he would pay me 1,000$ if I agreed. From what she said, they hadn't been done correctly in the past 3 months.

* * *

**(Friday)**

Got to call Carlos today, and Kristy asked why I was grinning like a fool when I arrived for my night shift. Nothing new happened in class, not like anything would. I managed to set the curve again in Advance Statistics, causing the entire class to groan and give me the evil death glare. It's not like it's my fault that I can absorb information like a sponge and use it whenever I need it. It's a curse.

I told Mum that I would help her boss, and asked if I could get a spare so I could work on it whenever I had time. I got the key after stopping by Mum's apartment after my late night shift.

* * *

**A/N:** I already know it sucked. But I am sorry. Also, there will be a similar chapter for Carlos, not quite in the same fashion as Logan's but similar. Please no flames saying how this sucked, I already know it thank you very much. If I do get any, expect a bitchy-sleep deprived-insane Ray standing at your doorstep.

Have a great day and PLEASE go to bed at a reasonable hour!

_RAY_


	8. Carlos' Week

**Author's Note: **Okay, insomnia is being dealt with and for some random reason my house smells like cigarettes. Now we can move onto the Carlos side of the week. It's the exact same week, just told from Carlos' side because I am sure you were wondering just what a pop star gets involved with.

* * *

**Worth It? : Carlos' Week**

**Carlos POV**

**(Monday)**

Gustavo called an emergency meeting at 7 in the morning, 7! Who wakes up at that ungodly hour because I don't. Apparently Griffin wanted a new song by the end of the week and to make it 'something that all teenage girls will love and want more of' his words, not mine. So Gustavo had us rehearsing a song that didn't sound like it was completed, but I didn't want to offend the boss and deal with his mood swings.

Whenever I got a free minute I tried to find a secluded area in order to call Logan. Each and every time I was sent to the voice mail, even in his message he said that he was in class or at work, hence why he couldn't answer the phone.

Kendall kept asking me who I kept calling, but thankfully Gustavo called us back in.

* * *

**(Tuesday)**

_Hey Logan, I am sorry that I couldn't answer your calls. I think it would be easier if we just stuck to texting each other. 3 C_

Good Afternoon Carlos! I agree, and I am sorry but Kristy has me covering the night shift so I won't be able to call you when we usually talk. Sorry. LH

_Don't worry Logie! It's okay. I have been busy as well, Griffin wants a new song and Gustavo is going insane. 3 C_

Logie? Haha, I like it. I know you will get through it, you always did before me. LH

_But now that I have you I want to make it even more special. Because it may be another love song, but I think it suits us. 3 C_

Aw, thanks Carlitos! Ugh, why does it have to be so cold all the time? LH

_I will keep you warm :) 3 C_

Other than the texts that involved random topics, I invited him to dinner, this Saturday night. He didn't ask why, just what to wear.

* * *

**(Wednesday)**

Kristy really loves you three, she is trying to cover the walls with your guys' faces. LH

_I thought you loved me too :( 3 C_

I do love you Carlos! I would rather see you in person than on a poster while my manager ogles you. LH

I wish I could have sent him more texts but his boss kept making us nail the dance moves, leaving me no time to text. The second that I returned home I passed out, with my phone in hand, staring at the last text he sent me. 'I love you'

* * *

**(Thursday)**

Kendall and James cornered me in the lobby of Gustavo's studio demanding to know who I was calling, texting and meeting. They didn't give me any chance to explain; instead they told me to bring the person over this weekend.

_Logan please please text me when you get this. 3 C_

_Logie, I need you to call me immediately! 3 C_

_LOGAN! Call me. 3 C_

* * *

**(Friday)**

Logan called me today, right before his shift at the library. He told me about his test and how the entire class gave him an evil look because he set the curve again. Other than that, we just talked about our date on Saturday and what was going to happen on Sunday. He seemed a little nervous about the whole thing, but I didn't want to stay on the topic for his sake.

Gustavo played the song for Griffin, while Kendall, James and I waited outside in the lobby. Griffin just walked past, his face stone-like and we didn't know how it went. Kelly asked us to enter the room; she didn't have a smile on her face.

It was a prank; they wanted to have us nervous about how it went. Leave it to Gustavo to play a prank of that nature.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this is the mind of Carlos, not kittens like he would like us to believe. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this kind, the next two chapters will be the date and when Logan meets the other band members. So I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot, and I apologize, this chapter is short, like the last one.

Have a great day

_RAY_


	9. Just Dine

**Author's Note:** Wow, I can't believe it has been this long since I updated. I am really sorry that it has taken me this long, but due to everything going on in my life right now, these updates may be spread apart. Also, on a completely unrelated topic, my birthday was a week ago, and I got a job! Go me!

* * *

**Worth It? : Just Dine**

**Carlos POV**

If someone told me that I would be more nervous about dinner with Logan, instead of him meeting the band, I would have laughed in their face. However, the fact that my room in our apartment at the Palmwoods is now spotless isn't proving that I am nervous. It's a little known secret that I clean whenever I am nervous, only a few people actually know about it. Mrs. Knight being the first person to catch me in the act, I told Logan when he noticed me looking around his apartment with a crazed look on my face. His apartment was always spotless, to the point where I thought he had OCD.

So here I am, standing in my now clean room, debating on whether or not to venture out into the rest of the apartment to quell my neurotic cleaning. Wait, 'quell,' 'venture,' 'neurotic,' Logan has invaded my brain! Or at least his vocabulary has. I swear that guy is just a walking encyclopedia of everything.

"Carlos! I have your laundry!" Mrs. Knight walked into my room, holding a massive stack of folded clothes. She walked in and all I heard was the sound of fabric landing on the tiled floors of my room. It was decided that I should get the only room without carpeting because of my reputation for spilling everything.

"What happened here? Is everything okay?" She asked, bending over to pick up the clothes she dropped. Luckily only a few shirts needed to be folded again.

"Momma Knight, can I talk to you about something?"

"I would be scared if you didn't want to talk. I'll shut the door so we won't be interrupted." She laughed as she placed the last shirt on the stack. I immediately began putting them away, not before hearing her sigh.

"Carlos, sit and talk, the clothes will be there when we are done." Mrs. Knight patted the space next to her on my bed. I sat the clothes on top of my dresser and sat next to her, both of us not saying anything.

"It's just one date Carlos. If he likes you then he won't care how the night goes." I looked up in shock, how could she have figured all that out without me saying anything to indicate I was in a relationship, let alone with a guy.

"How? I haven't told anyone about him. And how did you know it was a 'him' to begin with?" I must have looked silly, with a shocked expression on my face because she laughed heartily.

"Carlos, I am Momma Knight, I know everything without anyone having to inform me. Plus, you moaned his name in your sleep. And I doubt there are very many females named 'Logan.'" I blushed when she mentioned that I _moaned _his name in my sleep.

"Oh Carlos, there isn't anything to be embarrassed about. It's a wonderful thing to find love, especially at your age and considering the fact that you're in a boy band. Although, I will say that keeping him hidden from me of all people, wasn't a smart thing to do." I opened my mouth to explain but she hushed me and continued.

"Don't interrupt it's rude. I had to do some serious snooping because I wanted to make sure that this Logan was good enough. How much do you know about him?"

I told her everything that I knew about him, that his mother died while he was young, his father was a druggie, and his mum works at the local diner. Then I mentioned some trivial things, like what his favorite food was, Italian and Chinese, favorite music, and that he had a job, went to college to become a doctor, and was a genius.

"Then that's all there is to it. Carlos, you should know that Kendall and James might not like Logan. After all you are a celebrity and he isn't, then there is the fact that Logan is a guy who isn't well off like us." I nodded before Kendall and James knocked something over, resulting in a crash.

"I SWEAR IF YOU BROKE SOMETHING KENDALL ALEXANDER KNIGHT!" I flinched at how easily she could switch from being a sweet mom, to raging dragon, it was impressive. Before she left, she gave me a tight hug, and wished me luck on tonight.

* * *

**Logan POV**

After spending most of the day working on the books for Mum, I asked her boss if what I had done was acceptable. I had organized the entire system into individualized folders, based on years. Then within the folder the invoices were organized further by months. He stared at the organized shelves with awe, even Mum, who came by to see if I needed anything, was in shock at how fast I had completed the job.

Her boss, Mike, even offered me a part time job. I would come in three times a month and make sure that everything was in order. The pay was great as well, 20 bucks an hour! I agreed and he shook my hand before informing me that he would write up a contract and contact me within the week. Before he left he handed me the grand plus a little extra for finishing it so quickly.

I returned home and noticed what time it was, 5:23. Carlos said that the date was at 6, which meant I only had half an hour to get ready! I literally jumped into the shower, screeching as the freezing water hit my back.

Once I was thoroughly scrubbed, you try removing the smell of grease from your skin, I grabbed my default 'semi-formal' clothes, which could be considered average wear for everyone else. A black pair of cargo pants, with zippers everywhere, they were really loose so I had to wear it with my black studded belt. Then putting on my orange and yellow design shirt, I topped it off with a complimentary orange and red over shirt.

As if on cue, I heard a knock on the front door. Carlos was here!

* * *

**Later at Just Dine**

To say that this place was upscale didn't give the place enough justice, everything looked like it belonged in one of those fancy magazines that housewives can't seem to get enough of. I suddenly felt severely underdressed to even approach the restaurant. Even the host gave me a weird look as he led us to a booth near the back of the place.

Carlos had on a pair of simple off white colored pants and a black dress shirt and white tie. We couldn't have looked more different, me wearing the best clothes that I had, and Carlos dressed to kill. He must have sensed that I wasn't comfortable being here because he sighed.

"Logan, you really need to stop scratching the back of your head. You are going to get dandruff if you keep it up. You look amazing babe, so don't worry okay. Plus, orange is definitely your color." He said with a light laugh when I slammed my hand onto the table, I meant to hide it under the table, but I obviously missed.

"Sorry, it's just this place looks so expensive. I feel weird being here because I know that I couldn't afford anything on the menu. And I can't help but worry about tomorrow." When the waiter came and asked what we would be having, Carlos just jumped on in and ordered for the both of us. He said it was payback for the same thing I did back at Tam's.

Dinner was great, no it was phenomenal! I couldn't believe how good everything tasted; it was like every bite was better than the last. However, I managed to catch a glimpse at the bill, which nearly made me choke on my water.

Thinking of tomorrow was the furthest thing from my mind as I walked around the park with Carlos, just talking about anything without caring if the other would laugh or not. It felt good to have someone in my life after spending it alone for such a long time.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this is long, for two reasons. Because I have been gone for such a long time, and because the last two chapters were kind of short. Please review and thank you for being so patient with me. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me. Also, I am on a Vocaloid Kick, who is with me!

Have a great day,

_RAY_


	10. Storms

**Author's Note:** It hasn't been that long since I last updated, but I felt like if I lost this idea then I would be mad with myself for a while. So without further ado, I give you the next chapter.

* * *

**Worth It? : Storms**

**Logan POV **

Last night had been wonderful, spending time with Carlos always put me into a good mood regardless if I had a shitty day. However when I woke up, all I could think about was what I would be doing later. I wasn't nervous, yet when I passed the small mirror in my bathroom I noticed that my hand was pretty much attached to the back of my head. Carlos just had to be right about the dandruff because I noticed the little white specks that littered the back of my head. Grabbing a towel and a clean pair of boxers, I wandered into the shower, placing the two items on the counter just within reach.

I didn't think that I spent a lot of time in the shower, but when the hot water finally turned cold, I decided that it was time to get out. Staring at myself in the mirror I noticed that the white specks were gone and that I really needed to get a haircut soon. A bright flash followed by complete darkness broke me out of my trance. A storm.

I hoped that the sudden storm wasn't a sign of how today was going to turn out. Except when I heard the thunder, I knew I couldn't handle it for much longer. I always had an intense fear of lightning, except whenever I heard the thunder it made it worse, if such a feat could be possible. I managed to send a one word text before the next flash and boom sent me into a panic attack.

"Logan! Where are you Logan?" Another bright flash and deafening boom, Carlos ran into a wall because I heard him curse. The black-out was intensified by the dark, ominous clouds outside.

"LOGAN!" I squeaked when I heard the rolling thunder, it literally shook the entire building. I was curled up between my bed and the wall, away from the window, covered with the duvet from my bed and my iPod headphones in a futile attempt to drown out the noise. Carlos fumbled his way toward my room, using his cell phone to illuminate the black abyss that was my hallway.

"Car-" A smaller boom caused me to flinch when I said his name. He kneeled beside me, pulling me into his arms while he started singing softly. Just the simple fact of knowing he was here and that I was safe meant the world to me. He slowly lead me into the living room, making sure that he never let go of my hand.

After he lit a couple of candles that I had lying around, he joined me on the couch. Nothing was said between us, he knew that I needed a minute before I would be okay to explain what happened.

"My mom died."

"Logan, hun, she has been dead." Carlos whispered before pulling me so that my head rested on his lap, with me facing up at him.

"I know that, the fear started when she died…. I was left alone for the first night since it…. All alone, a 7 year old… It was the storm that caused me to develop this fear… Those loud booms and blinding flashes… I lost it. They found me curled up in the closet, muttering to myself and completely unresponsive. Everyone thought it was because of my mom's passing, they were wrong." After starting off shakily, when I felt Carlos run his hand through my hair I knew that nothing the storm could throw at me would not startle me at that moment.

"Logie, I am sorry. I had no idea about the storm, but don't worry I am here for you. I always will be." I nodded before I shivered. During the whole ordeal, I completely forgot that I only had my boxers on.

"Don't worry Logan. I'll keep you safe and warm." He pulled another blanket and wrapped the both of us in it for an impromptu nap on the couch.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

When Logan texted me simply saying 'Help' I knew something was wrong. However when I noticed that his part of town lost power, I thought he was stuck somewhere. I immediately ran to his room not surprised when I noticed that it was consumed in the blackout. After calling his name a few times and not getting a response I began to panic.

I turned to walk down the hall, but instead I ran into the wall. Apparently I wasn't thinking and I pulled out my cell phone, using its small source of light to guide me to Logan's room where the sound came from. What I saw shocked me, Logan sat on the floor hugging his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth, in his boxers. He had on his iPod and used the comforter from his bed to partially cover himself with.

Watching Logan recall when his fear of thunder storms first started was interesting. His face expressed more than his words ever could as each memory could literally be seen on his face. His normally strong and stubborn voice failed him and I could hear how each thought running through his mind caused him to lose his train of thought. When he calmed down as I ran my hand through his hair, a silent way of letting him know that I was here, that he was safe and away from the storm.

He began to shiver before he noticed that he was practically naked, not that I had any plans of doing anything to him after what had just happened. I pulled the wool blanket over the both of us, watching as he blushed before falling asleep on my lap.

* * *

**Back at Roque Records**

**No POV**

Kendall paced back and forth, obviously pissed that Carlos and this mystery girl were nowhere to be seen. James tried, in vain, to calm his boyfriend down as Kendall was literally a ticking time bomb. Kelly frowned at Kendall's current state, she really wanted him to calm down but she knew that anything she said would fall on deaf ears.

"Kendall calm down! You are not doing us any good pacing back and forth. So relax, I am sure Carlos has a perfectly good reason why he isn't here." James said stopping Kendall mid stride. They shared a look that Kelly couldn't read but smiled anyway when Kendall sat down.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Everyone stared at the cell phone with a questioning look before Kendall answered the call. It was Carlos.

"Carlos! Where the FU-" Kendall didn't finish as James grabbed the phone from his livid boyfriend.

"Ignore Kendall Carlos. What happened? Where are you?"

"I am so sorry James. I had an emergency…" Carlos' voice sounded muffled, as if someone was causing the phone to move away.

"Are you okay Carlos? What happened?" James' sudden outburst caused Kendall and Kelly to look worried.

"Logan had a freakout because of the storm, he was curled up in the furthest corner of his apartment. He is okay now. Sorry but the meeting will have to wait." With that Carlos hung up.

'Logan,' 'He,' 'Him.' James couldn't believe what he had heard Carlos say.

"Carlos is gay. He has a boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun, Dun, Dunn! Not how I imagined how this would turn out but I like it regardless. Now I am off to sleep, because I got none last night. Thank you so much for the reviews, and I hope you continue to do so!

Have a nice day!

_Ray_


	11. Meeting

**Author's Note:** Wow, it has been a long time since I last updated. I apologize for the prolonged delay. I would list some excuses that I'm sure wouldn't explain what had happened, but I can say one thing, insomnia is a capital B, Bitch! I got over it only for it to come back. Anyway, I have a request for you lovely readers, reviewers, and followers so please read the ending A/N for info! Onto the next chapter.

* * *

**Worth It? : Meeting**

**Carlos POV**

Mondays were by far the most horrible day of the week, at least I thought they were. Waking up next to Logan curled up next to me while he muttered about something in his sleep was amazing. It made me forget about Monday, last night, and what would eventually happen today. I tried not to wake up Logan as I shifted but when I heard him sigh I knew that my movements had woke him up.

"Morning Logan, how are you feeling?" I asked giving him a small grin while trying to make sure that he didn't freak out. After all I was in his couch with him on a Monday morning, but even though nothing happened I was sure that he thought something had with the look on his face.

"C-Carlos? What… happened?" He grabbed the comforter and clutched it to his chest; after all he was only wearing his boxers. This made explaining what actually happened a little awkward because Logan kept adjusting the comforter around him as he made sure that he wasn't exposed in the slightest. When I mentioned the storm his face turned a bright red and mumbled something about believing me.

"Sorry Logie. I would have gotten you some clothes but we fell asleep and you didn't want me to leave you alone. Oh, I also told the band already. Plus, whenever I shifted in the slightest you grabbed onto me like I was going to leave." Pausing wasn't a good idea because he caught the little slip that I wanted him to ignore, it didn't work.

"YOU TOLD THEM?" His anger caused me to flinch before it turned into a look of confusion, "Wait, what _exactly_ did you tell them Carlos?"

"Well, I mentioned that you had a freak out because of the storm and that the meeting would have to wait because you weren't going anywhere. Sorry about that but Kendall yelled and I panicked." I fumbled with the hem of my sleeve, not looking at Logan because I didn't want to see him angry.

"Oh, Carlos, babe. That's fine; I don't mind that you told them about us, its just that I wanted to tell them in person but it's not a big deal." He looked at me and cupped my face in his hand, gently pulling me into a deep kiss, not caring that the comforter fell around his ankles. I didn't want this moment to end, but I soon felt Logan pull away. He squeaked when he noticed that he was practically naked and bolted into his room, slamming the door shut. The whole scene reminded me of earlier, when Logan walked out of the shower with only a towel around his waist.

I laughed when I heard him curse at the closet because he couldn't find his jeans, and again when he fell and landed with a thud. Soon he returned to the living room, fully clothed, and wearing a dark blue faded pair of jeans that seemed way to baggy for the smaller teen and a black and orange printed shirt. Which reminded me, I needed to get Logan to wear some more orange, because he looked downright sexy. His eyes seemed to trap me in their never ending pools whenever he wore orange; I loved the striking contrast between the dark, rich brown and the lively orange.

"You are taking me out for breakfast before we go meet your friends. I don't feel comfortable with the way you are looking at me like I am a slice of bacon so if you plan on doing anything, I want witnesses." With that we headed out, stopping by Tam's to say hello since Logan was leading me to some place that served breakfast.

* * *

**Logan POV**

I don't know why I felt nervous as I entered Rocque Records but I was sure that it had something to do with the fact that Kendall might rip my face off. He sounded like a nice person, but that opinion flew out the door as soon as I entered the room where everyone was waiting. James, who had a magazine in his hand, immediately noticed our presence and responded with a warm smile; Kendall on the other hand, just glared at us while sitting next to James on the sofa. Kelly and Gustavo welcomed me to their office and I felt strangely safe(er) knowing that they were here. Heck, I even felt safe with just James and Carlos when dealing with Kendall. I smiled and introduced myself.

"Hello Mr. Knight, Mr. Diamond, Mrs. Wainwright, Mr. Rocque, my name is Logan Mitchell. Pleased to finally meet you all, Carlos talks a lot about you all." I said with a nervous smile as I stood in front of them and their scrutinizing eyes. If I had learned anything from Mum, it was to always respect your hosts even if you know they hate your existence.

"Please call me Kelly; it's good to finally meet you Logan."

"Name's Gustavo, Mr. Rocque is my father's name."

"Wow. You sure picked a keeper Carlos! My names James!"

"…."

I kind of expected everyone but Kendall to warm up to me however I didn't expect it to sting as much when Kendall refused to talk to me. After everyone, sans Kendall, asked me about 100 random questions trying to gauge my responses, which I seemed to please them with, when Kendall finally asked me a question.

"Why do you love Carlos? You better think long and hard about it because if you say the wrong thing I will make your life a living nightmare." Carlos just looked at his hands, obviously nervous. I tried to seem like the question didn't faze me, I treated it as if Kelly asked me if I liked BTR's music.

"He….." A pause, which only made Kendall smirk as if he had won something, "He makes me feel like I can do anything, whenever I am with him the sky is no longer the limit. He broke me out of my shell and forced me to push my boundaries even though I was petrified. Carlos, even though he is famous, still treats me like I am the most important thing in his world. Because if I had to, I would gladly say to the world that the reason I love Carlos Garcia is that he makes me feel loved." I said unable to look at Carlos for fear of breaking down into tears.

"You're okay by me Mitchell. But you hurt him in anyway and you will not know what hit you." Kendall said before stalking out of the room while James ran after him. I passed.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! I kind of like BigBro!Kendall, especially when it involves Carlos. And Logan could make an iceberg melt with his love confession. Plus, because I don't know how much longer this will be, I can't say when or how this will end!

Now onto what I mentioned in the above Author's Note, I have written a new BTR story. However, I don't know if it's worth continuing and I would love it if you could please give me some feedback. It's called **Loving the Night**, and it should be up right after this one. So if you could please go review that sotry instead of this one because I need advice, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you so very much for putting up with me and my sporadic updating and I hope you like the new story!

Have a great week/day!

_Ray_

**P.S.** This is the only update for the week, I have stuff to do and I won't be able to update until Saturday night at the earliest.


	12. First Time

**Author's Note:** Please don't be mad. I spent the last two weeks at my brother's place helping him move. So I wasn't able to write at all. And now that I got more drama to deal with, updates may be slower. This is why its rated M!

* * *

**Worth It? : First Time**

**Logan POV**

"Is he always like that Carlos?" I asked as we drove back to my apartment, I had a right to be scared because Kendall looked like he could do some serious damage if he wanted to. I had no intention of ever breaking up with Carlos, because in the short time that we knew each other I had fallen for Carlos.

"Pretty much, but he is harmless because of James. I don't look forward to the day Katie starts dating." I shot him a confused look because I didn't know who this 'Katie' was, but I could assume that Katie was probably Kendall's sister.

"Oh! Duh, you don't know Katie. She's Kendall's little sister with the mind of a CEO." I laughed imagining a little girl knowing how to swindle people out of their money. Carlos began to list some of the things she had done in the past few months. She managed to throw water balloons at their evil apartment manager and he cheered for it, opened a snow cone business and made money, and even managed to out prank him, James and the teens of the Palmwoods.

I didn't say anything because I secretly wished I could live the life that they did. Instead I had to go to college, work at the library and live _my_ life. That's when I realized it.

"I missed class! And I got to go to work in half an hour! SHIT!" I began freaking out because even though we were only a few minutes away from my apartment I wouldn't have enough time to get ready and walk there.

"Calm down Logan. One day of missing class won't ruin your grades. I know you could ace that stuff even if you were asleep! As for work, I will take you. Just grab what you need from your apartment and you can get changed in the back seat. It will be okay, just calm down." I nodded and relaxed.

* * *

**After work at the apartment**

I called Carlos to tell him that I got to work on time thanks to him; he said it wasn't a problem and he would see me later. Little did I know at the time that he would be waiting for me in my apartment, wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers.

"Hey sexy, get your ass over here and kiss me!" He commanded from the couch, before groping his hard package, giving me a sexy smirk. I shut the door and calmly made my way over to where he was waiting, making him patiently wait for me.

"Took you long enough babe. I thought you were never going to get over here." He whispered before taking my lips with his own. I moaned as he ripped of my shirt, throwing it to the floor before rubbing his hands all over my chest. He suddenly stopped, giving a nod in the direction of my bedroom to which I responded by grabbing his hand and leading him towards it.

On the way there he removed my pants and soon we were grinding against each other on my bed. He worked his hands past the elastic of my boxers, roughly palming my ass. His other hand went to work on my nipple as he began alternating between pinching it and running his hand over it.

"Do…. You w-want to Logie?" He asked before returning to sucking on my neck. I nodded and felt him pulling on my boxers. I got the hint, and removed them before I turned a bright red.

"Don't worry babe. You are sexy. Sexy, and all mine." He gently pushed me off him, causing me to lie on my back with my erection lying against my stomach. He gave me a few quick sloppy kisses before moving down. I felt his hot breath against my exposed skin as he hovered over my throbbing cock. I ran my hand through his soft hair and he soon began to lick and kiss the shaft. I bucked my hips and groaned when he finally took my entire length in his warm, moist mouth.

I didn't last long. Within a few minutes I moaned that I was going to cum and he sucked harder. Yelling his name, I shot my load down his throat as he continued to suck me. As I calmed down, he started kissing me and I tasted myself mixed with him.

"Can I?" He didn't need to finish, I nodded and he hopped off the bed. He grabbed the lube and condoms from my dresser and returned sans boxers. His huge cock shined with his pre-cum as he rolled the condom over it.

Soon he was rubbing lube over my entrance and he slowly began to stretch me while planting kisses on my neck, chest and thighs. Every time he entered another finger or moved them he would kiss a new spot.

"B-babe, just d-d-do it…" He slowly removed his fingers and lined his cock up. I nodded and he began to push it in. Moaning at the strange feeling, I felt like this is what I had been waiting for ever since the fateful day.

He didn't waste any time, as soon as he had his head in, the rest soon followed. Tears welled up in my eyes at the pain, but before I could voice it he captured my lips and shoved the rest of it in. "Just relax and it won't hurt." He whispered into my ear.

When I nodded for him to move, he shifted and hit that spot. I arched my back so much that it looked like I would break in two. He smirked and pulled out completely, leaving me feeling empty before he shoved it back in hitting that same spot. I began mumbling some random words of praise as he literally pounded me with his huge cock. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, he looked perfect.

After I had been reduced to a babbling fool under his rough fucking, I heard he said he was close. Before I could even register what he said, he pulled out, removed the condom and came all over my chest. With each long thick rope of cum, he shook with pleasure.

I remember he collapsed next to me, kissing me as he whispered that I was so adorable. We fell asleep next to one another, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the smut that was contained in this chapter! Reviews are going to be rewarded with cookies. Thanks for the patience and reviews for the last chapter.

Thanks, have a wonderful day and see you next time!

_RAY_


	13. Living Life

Author's Note: Please read the closing A/N for an explanation on my long absence.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Living Life**

**Logan POV**

I never had a problem waking up without an alarm clock, I had a natural sense of time so when morning came around I was awake at least an hour before I had to be anywhere. However, when I woke up I noticed that it was half past noon and Carlos was snoring next to me. He looked amazing, his hair was disheveled and a rivulet of drool lazily rolled down his face. If this continued, I may have to invest in an alarm clock.

I quietly crawled out of bed and walked out of the stuffy room and into the kitchen, where I would soon make a breakfast, or rather _lunch_ for the both of us. I grabbed some bacon from the fridge, along with some lettuce, bread and mayonnaise and placed them onto the counter. Soon the bacon was frying, the bread was toasting, and the lettuce was shredded. I puttered back and forth; making sure the bread was not burning and turning the bacon in the skillet.

"Mmmm, whatever you are making it sure smells delicious Logie." Carlos muttered as he rubbed his eye and kissed me on the cheek.

"By the way Logan, nice choice of clothing, it really suits you." He added as an afterthought, then I realized what he meant, I wasn't wearing anything. I tried to rush into my room but he pulled me into his arms and just held me.

"I….I got to go…." Being completely naked in my own apartment by myself is one thing, but with somebody else it just made me feel embarrassed.

"Logie, I think you are completely adorable, sexy and innocent. I love you so you don't have to be embarrassed about how you look because well, I like how you look." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver even with his warmth seeping into my being.

"Th-Thank you." He just nodded and tightened his embrace and I gladly returned it. Soon I returned to making lunch, with occasional help from Carlos.

After we finished eating, we watched a movie until I had to get ready for work. I could miss school a couple of days and be okay, but if I missed work I wouldn't be able to keep up with rent or utilities for the month. So I said goodbye to Carlos, which ended up in a hot make out session against the front door.

* * *

**At the College Library**

Work seemed to drag on forever. I decided that after about ten minutes that it dragged on because I knew that once I got home that Carlos would be waiting there for me. I wondered what he would be doing to keep himself busy but every time I would start to day dream, Kristy, the manager from hell, would catch me and look at me with curiosity written all over her face.

"LOGAN!" I heard her unique screech from the back corner of the library where I was putting books back onto the shelves while thinking about Carlos. I finished shelving the last two books and hightailed it to the front desk where she was waiting.

"I called you 5 minutes ago! Where were you?" Kristy asked with her hands on her hips and a look of pure anger on her face.

"Sorry Kristy, I had to re-shelve a couple of books. Then I had to return the cart to the book drop off room. What did you need me to do?"

"Well, seeing as you got hurt because I asked you to get my CD and coffee, I have something for you to do. Think of it as a way of me apologizing." I nodded, remembering that it was her fault, that I got ran over and eventually met the man of my dreams. "So, I heard about a Big Time Rush CD signing, and was wondering if you could have them sign some stuff."

Leave it for my insane manager to ask _me_ to get Big Time Rush to sign her things. Instead of immediately saying no, I decided to use this to my advantage.

"So, lets say that I get them to sign all of your designated items and a picture of them, signed of course, what would be in it for me?"

"If you just get the things signed then I will give you any three days off with pay, if you get a photo signed specifically for me then I will ask to get you a raise. It won't be much but it will at least be an extra 1.50 an hour." I agreed and shook her hand, this was easy.

Work went along as usual, but before I left Kristy handed me a bag containing a poster, a t-shirt, and a sign that she had made out of foam letters. This wasn't a lot to sign but I still felt nervous about asking Carlos.

* * *

**Later at Logan's Apartment**

"Your back Logie! I missed you babe!" Carlos said as he rushed to give me a tight hug, I dropped the bag and returned the hug. He planted a kiss on my cheek as we hugged, but the moment I pulled back he attacked my lips with his own.

We made our way to the couch, where he gently pushed me back causing me to fall. Instead of climbing on top of me, he began to untie my shoes and removed my socks before giving my feet a massage. I really enjoyed coming home to loving Carlos, hell; I loved coming home to Carlos.

"Hey babe. Can I ask a huge favor? Like a massive favor?" Carlos looked up from what he was doing to give me a small nod. I took a deep breath before I asked him.

"Could you sign some stuff and a photo for my manager she will give me a raise and three days off if I can get it signed? Please?" I said it so fast that I was positive that he hadn't heard a single word. However, he heard it perfectly.

"Of course! Logie, it's just a few items and a picture for a few days off and a raise! I would be more than happy to help you in any way babe; I want you to know that." His reaction made me feel something, I could guess on what I was feeling but I would be wrong.

"Thanks Carlos. It's just…." I said pulling my feet away from Carlos' hands and curled up into a ball, resting my chin on my knees.

"It's just what Logan?"

"Nothing." I hoped he wouldn't continue asking about it because I didn't want to sound like a broken record.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have brought it up so tell me."

"It's just that you don't have to worry about money like I do, so I thought that you wouldn't agree to do it. I'm sorry that I brought it up again."

He didn't say anything, instead he just pulled me into a tight hug.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I promise to be short and sweet because it's late.

I have decided to move to Texas, and live with my awesome brother Dalton. So most of my time has been packing my room so that I can leave. In addition to that, I have been stressed to the max dealing with family drama (read: My family ganging up on me at every turn) so I been trying to calm down and not take it out on you, my innocent readers. Oh, did I mention that I have been tutoring my friend "J" for like every 3 days a week because he needs a lot of help.

Anyway, please expect another update for Living in the Night tomorrow, because I got a wonderful pic from **hahippy**!


	14. I Love You

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am updating again in the same week. No, you are not insane….well maybe you are but that's not because I updated. Go get some help before you continue reading. Just kidding, read first then get help. :D

* * *

**Worth It? : I love you**

**Carlos POV**

I walked into Rocque Records the following day after Logan asked me to have the guys sign something. Today we didn't have to do anything important, just a quick photo shoot followed by the CD signing at the mall so before the photo shoot began we had the time to ourselves. I entered the room where James and Kendall were snuggling up against one another mumbling some incoherent babble. I set the bag onto the coffee table and cleared my throat signaling my presence.

"Hey Carlos! What's in the bag?" James said peeking into the bag completely ignoring Kendall who was pouting that James wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Kendall's pout only lasted a few seconds before he peered into the bag as well.

"Well, Logan's manager wanted him to get some stuff signed by us. He couldn't make it to the CD signing because he has class until 7. So I told him that I would get it signed with a signed photo specifically for his manager Kristy." Carlos said taking out the poster, shit and sign. He grabbed a photo of the band from the metal cabinet on the other side of the room.

"Carlos, not that I mind signing seeing as we are going to sign a lot later, but why does Logan's manager want Logan to get it signed? Why doesn't she get it signed herself?" Kendall asked trying not to sound rude. Carlos just grabbed three black sharpies from the same cabinet before returning to the table.

"Well, she is giving Logan a few days off and a raise if he gets it all signed. I wouldn't ask you to sign it if there wasn't anything in it for Logan. His manager could go get eaten by wolves for all I care." Carlos said as he started signing the poster before moving onto the next item.

"Do you ever think that Logan is just u-" Kendall began before James' hand shut his mouth. Carlos just kept signing the shirt before he wrote the words 'To our fan Kristy' on the picture.

"Shut it Kendall. Don't say anything you will regret." Kendall nodded and James moves his hand off his boyfriend's mouth. However, Kendall didn't think that Carlos would get mad so he asked again.

"Carlos." Carlos looked up as he just finished signing the picture, "Do you think that Logan just might be using you?" Kendall kept his eyes trained on Carlos as he waited for the smaller teen to respond. James started signing the poster, making sure that it could be seen against the blue background.

"No. He wouldn't do that, he is too kind to be that devious. Plus, it's not like he's asking us to meet her, he is just asking us to sign some things for her. It's not like we are going out of our way in any way." Carlos said as he held the pen out for Kendall to take. James had finished signing the sign and started on the photo.

Kendall sighed before he started signing the shirt. Once he was done, Carlos placed the items back into the bag before putting the bag into the trunk of his car.

* * *

**Logan's Apartment**

**No POV**

Logan stared at his clock waiting for Carlos to return with his items. His classes went well; he had to explain that he had the flu and couldn't make it to class. His teachers understood because he was their brightest student. So when he got home he half expected Carlos to be there, he didn't think that the signing lasted this long.

Instead of waiting around doing nothing, Logan started making dinner. He had a box of the expensive fish sticks that Carlos liked so he decided to make them. He placed the fish stick on a cookie sheet and placed them in the oven. He then mixed mayonnaise, vinegar, and relish together to make an impromptu tartar sauce. Once the sauce was placed into the fridge, he decided to take a quick shower.

As he stood under the hot spray of water, he began to sing the first song he thought of. He scrubbed the dirt and grime off his body as he continued to sing. Because he knew he had something cooking, he hurried up and eventually rushed out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a towel over his shoulder.

"Why is it whenever I see you you're either naked, half naked or wet?" Carlos joked from the sofa where he was sitting with the bag on the floor next to his foot. Logan smiled and immediately pulled Carlos into a hug, forgetting about the food, the bag, or his damp body. All that mattered was he missed Carlos.

"I don't know how you do it Carlos. I miss you like crazy whenever you're not around." Logan said into Carlos' neck before kissing it, making sure not to leave a mark.

"I just think about how when I get home, you will be here, waiting for me with a hug and kiss." Carlos said with a small chuckle. He rubbed his hand against Logan's back returning the hug.

"Logan."

"Yeah babe?"

"I think the food is done." Logan broke the hug and cursed. He completely forgot that he was cooking the fish sticks still. Luckily they weren't burned, just crispy.

"Love you Logie." Carlos whispered watching his lover freak out over almost burning dinner.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! I am done. Sorry it's not long. I have a lot to do and only 2 hrs to do it. This will have to do.

Thanks for reading, reviewing and being so awesome as I got my act together. Have a great day and I will see you all next time.

~ray~


	15. Big News

**Author's Note:** So I am finally in Texas, staying with my amazing brother Dalton and his family. My computer arrived yesterday so I can officially write again. Thanks for being so patient while I was away. Nevertheless, onto the chapter!

* * *

**Worth It? : Big News**

**Logan POV**

I started to return to my usual schedule, even if Carlos wanted 5 more minutes in bed with me before I left to attend class or cover a shift in the library. Today was no different, woke up at 6am, took a shower with Carlos, made us breakfast together and left the apartment no later than a quarter past 8. However, unbeknownst to Carlos and I, a sneaky photographer managed to locate us, together. Little did I know that by the end of my shift at the library the photo would be on every magazine cover in the entire city.

Classes went by and everything felt normal, I got quizzed on the symbolism of the reading from last night in English, answered the complicated Calculus problems that my professor thought would take us over an hour and then tested on the First World War in History. All before I started my 6 hour shift at the library. At lunch I got a text from Carlos, telling me that he would pick up something for dinner and that he would be home around 7 or 8.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

Logan said goodbye by kissing me on the cheek before I drove towards Rocque Records, he wished me a good day and to text him if I wouldn't be home for dinner. I told him that I would and that I loved him. Sitting at a red light, watching the cross traffic speed by I heard my phone ring. Before I answered it I checked the caller ID, it was Kendall.

"Carlos! Where are you?" He sounded pissed that I was late, even though I still had 10 minutes to make it to the studio.

"I'm on my way Kendall. Calm down, I'm not even late!" I put him on speaker as my light turned green. Getting up to speed I listened to him talk and drove down the busy street.

"There is a photo of you on the cover of almost every magazine and blog. It's insane Carlos!" Kendall exclaimed as I turned into the parking lot.

"Hold on Kendall. I will be there in a few minutes; I am in the parking lot." I hung up and quickly made my way towards the main entrance, where dozens of photographers and reporters were waiting. It was a normal occurrence to deal with the paparazzi but this time it seemed crazier.

As soon as I entered the building, Kendall and James dragged me into Gustavo's office, where he and Kelly were waiting. I felt my stomach drop the second I saw the photo on his laptop.

"We have a problem." Kelly said looking concerned as she placed magazine after magazine onto his desk. I noticed that everyone had a different picture of Logan and I holding hands in a hallway.

'_Carlos Garcia's Got A New Lover?'_

'_Is He Gay?'_

'_Who Is That boy?' _

Every magazine title had something to do about me with Logan, thankfully none of the articles knew his name, nor where he lived. At least the sleazy photographer had some respect of privacy. Instead of calling Logan and worrying him, I texted him explaining that I would pick something up for dinner.

"This can't be swept under the rug Carlos. You're just going to have to announce it and deal with the public's response." Gustavo said bluntly, Kendall and James just looked at me as if I was going to fall apart.

"Don't worry. I think it's about time to come clean. Um, I got to go; I need to pick up dinner for Logan. I want to be there in case he already heard about the news." With that I left, got in my car and drove to the local pizza parlor. I ordered two large pizzas, one for each of us. After I got the hot boxes, I headed straight to Logan's apartment. Once I entered the doors, I asked the manager if he could keep an eye on the lookout for Logan and the paparazzi. He agreed and informed me that he would call if he saw either of them.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Walking home after a long shift I was thankful that Carlos offered to pick up dinner because I just felt like relaxing on the couch with a movie on. The manager picked up the phone the second I walked in but I didn't really care to wonder who he was calling. I stood outside my apartment door, fishing through my pockets trying to find my keys. Before I could insert the key, Carlos opened the door and pulled me inside before I could even say hello.

"I missed you Logan! I bought pizza!" Carlos said while hugging my chest tightly. I returned the hug, smelling the wonderful aroma of melted cheese and pizza sauce.

"Logan, I have something I need to tell you." He said as I grabbed a plate and loaded it with pizza slices before sitting on the sofa. I looked at him with some cheese hanging from my mouth. He just smiled and followed my lead, taking some pizza and parking it next to me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before he said what he needed to tell me.

"They know." I felt the blood rush away from my face.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I love cliffhangers! Tomorrow will be an update for **Living in the Night** however, there will be a new story posted tonight. I won't give any of the details out but it will be a Cargan.

Have a good day, thanks for reading, and I will see you tomorrow.

-Ray-


	16. Realization

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long-ish wait for an update. Things have been going on and I will be returning to Cali this next weekend. So until then, I will try to update a few times, but I am not making any promises.

* * *

**Worth It? : Realization **

**Carlos POV**

Logan's face went completely pale after I told him, at first I thought he was going to pass out, but instead he started laughing. For a split second I thought he lost it, the realization that our secret was public knowledge had made him insane. He continued laughing before falling onto the floor, literally rolling around in his laughing fit.

"Logan! Snap out of it! What is so damn funny?" Normally I wouldn't yell at him, or anyone but he was starting to freak me out.

"It's just that…." More laughter, "you have to be pulling my leg. If people really knew about us, my manager would have killed me." He continued laughing until his cell phone rang. His eyes went wide and he stopped laughing immediately, we both knew that ringtone, Kristy.

"Hello Kristy, is there anything you need? I'm Kind of busy." Logan said his voice calm even though he must be going insane. She must have asked him why he didn't tell her about me because his expression changed.

"Well I don't know how it's any of your business Kristy. It's _my_ personal life, not yours." A pause while Kristy obviously asked him more invading questions. "No, I will not see of Kendall or James is available. NO! Absolutely not! Kristy! That's it! I'm hanging up; call me back when you can form a complete sentence that doesn't involve BTR in any way, shape or form."

Logan closed his phone shut, turning it off and threw it at the wall. I didn't know if I should say something, or if I should just keep my mouth shut.

"Logan, it's going to be alright. I'm sorry that this is happening but it was bound to happen. I understand if you don't ever want to see me again." I would understand, but it would still hurt. Thankfully, he just pulled me into a hug, whispering that everything will be alright. We didn't move for a while, until my stomach growled, I still hadn't eaten a single slice of the now cool pizza.

We ate in silence, I didn't know if I could say anything that would make this seem any easier for the both of us. However, I didn't expect Logan to start talking; he wasn't looking at me, just staring at the spot where the phone hit the wall.

"Is there going to be a press conference? Should I even go to class and work tomorrow? How will I handle Kristy? What if everyone at the school knows? I'm going to be killed by the fan-girls and if there is anything left then the rest of the student body is going to have a field day."

With everything he said I felt worse, I blamed myself for what happened. I just hoped that he wouldn't just leave because of all this.

"Carlos. Just stop thinking. I still love you, nothing will ever change that. I don't plan on leaving you at all so please stop worrying."

"Thanks Logie. I love you too. I just didn't want this to interrupt your life, which is now has." I could handle all the pressures of being famous because I had been exposed to it longer than Logan. He was just dumped into the middle of all of this.

"Logan?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"If it's alright with you, I want Gustavo to set up an interview with some magazines this weekend. I want you to come out with me. If you want to that is. I don't want to pressure you to do anything you don't want to."

"That's fine with me Carlos. I might need to buy a new suit, the only one I have is from when my mother died." I just nodded and called Kelly, asking her to get Gustavo to set up some interviews for the weekend and to request the tailor that we use to be there tomorrow around noon.

After I got off the phone, Logan and I put the leftovers into the fridge before retreating to his room. We laid on his bed, just holding onto one another. I don't remember who fell asleep first but I'm pretty sure that I did.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I can promise you that the next chapter will be longer and include some Kames. Until then, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a great week/day.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and being there!

-Ray


	17. Plans to Cry

**Author's Note:** No, I am not dead, yet. But moving back was extremely stressful, my boxes, which had my computer in one of them took forever to arrive. Then I had to deal with a missing check from my work, thus causing me to stress out more. And then I lost something important to me that I don't think I will ever get back. Anyway, you didn't come here to hear me rant, or did you? Hmm…

* * *

**Worth It? : Plans to Cry**

**NO POV**

"James?" Kendall asked sitting on the couch of their shared apartment, watching the lame infomercial. James wasn't watching the television; instead he was combing his hair incessantly. He just continued running the comb through his silky locks, blatantly ignoring Kendall's call for his attention.

"I know you can hear me James, we are less than a foot apart. Stop ignoring me!"

"Just stop it Kendall! I know what you are thinking about doing and it scares the shit out of me. BTR could be over because of Carlos, even more so if we go through with your idea." James snapped, almost breaking the mirror when he slammed it against the coffee table.

"You don't think I am scared? I'm terrified of the idea too James! But we can't just abandon Carlos and Logan."

"Fine." James sighed, giving in to Kendall's plan.

"Logan better be worth it." He added as an afterthought causing Kendall to throw a pillow form the sofa at him, mussing his hair.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Dealing with the personal Big Time Rush tailor was worse than Gustavo, or at least I thought so. Not only was this guy creepy, he made me feel like a Barbie doll, ripping clothes off me only to replace them a second later.

"Logan, I need to have a word with you. In private." Kelly said giving a look to the tailor and Carlos, silently telling them to stay put.

"Anything; just let me get out of this suit first." I rushed into the changing room, quickly removed the fancy suit and changed into my regular clothes. A pair of black and red plaid shorts and a white v-neck shirt, which I felt more comfortable in than those suits.

Kelly led me into Gustavo's office where he waited for me. He just stared at me, probably trying to determine if he could scare me away with his gaze alone.

"Stop it Gustavo! He isn't running away, so you can stop the death glare now." Kelly smacked the back of his head with her clipboard, causing him to rub the back of his head.

"I wasn't going to bite his head off; I just wanted to make sure he knew what he was getting himself into with the press conference." Gustavo explained, "You do know that it's not as simple as it looks on the news right? It's much, much worse."

I just nodded; Carlos explained how crazy it could be earlier this morning, before we arrived at the studio. He mentioned that this one could be worse because of the magnitude of the information going to be released.

"And you're not scared or nervous?" Kelly asked in a motherly voice.

"Not really, it hasn't hit me yet. The reality of the situation that is, but I'm sure it's going to be fine. Nothing is going to take me away from Carlos, not even this."

After being interrogated by Gustavo and Kelly, the tailor had left, leaving Carlos in a room by himself. When I opened the door he rushed to me, pulling me into a hug. I just laughed and returned it, kissing his forehead in the process. I heard him mumble something over and over again into my chest while he hugged me, it didn't take me too long to figure out what he was saying.

"I'm sorry."

"Carlos, don't be, because I'm not. This is by far the most interesting and enjoyable thing that happened in my entire life. You make me smile babe. Why should you be sorry that you make me happy? I love you, not their opinion."

I didn't really understand what I said that triggered what happened next but Carlos just started sobbing. Instead of standing in the middle of the room, I moved us to the couch, where he continued crying. I kept kissing his forehead, cheeks, and lips, whispering that everything is going to be okay.

* * *

**NO POV**

Gustavo wasn't expecting his door to open a few minutes later, but it did. Kendall walked in like he usually does, full of confidence and a smirk on his face. Kelly smiled, immediately knowing what he had planned.

After a brief conversation with Gustavo, Kendall left to go tell Carlos and Logan. However, when he found them on the couch, Logan trying to get Carlos to stop crying, he decided that it could wait until the conference.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, not as long as usual chapters, but I don't have a lot of time to write like I would to have. Sorry if it's short or awkward. I hope you enjoyed it, I think the next chapter will be the last, or the chapter after that, I'm not sure.

Have a nice day and don't forget to water your ficus!

~Ray


	18. Success or Failure?

**Author's Note:** I don't know if this is going to be a permanent thing, but I have decided to get back into writing. I need to release my emotions and this is the only way I know how to get them without hurting myself. Nothing has changed since I went on hiatus, however I believe that I have found myself. Things have changed in my life, so much so that I felt it would be nice to share some of them with you all. Please read my updated profile if you would like to see what changed, my future plans with the stories I have yet to finish, and some of the future works that have been plaguing my mind ever since I left. Without further ado, I present you with the next chapter.

* * *

**Worth It? : Success or Failure?**

**Logan POV**

Sitting in front of a dozen or so reporters from various magazines, news shows and blogs, made me feel like I was sitting in front of the world, waiting for me to explain the meaning of life. Granted, what I was about to do when Kendall and James finally showed up, was going to be heard around the world. People would know that Carlos Garcia, a member of Big Time Rush, the most adorable guy I have ever had the luxury of knowing would be calling me his boyfriend.

Carlos just kept a firm grip on my hand, underneath the table where prying eyes wouldn't be able to see. I don't know how I looked; sitting there in the most expensive suit I had ever seen or worn. Carlos assured me that I looked great, but I wasn't sure. Gustavo had Kelly gather all the security detail and had her order them to usher any reporter who mentioned any derogatory remark out of the building after they confiscated their recorders, note pads and video cameras. Gustavo spent the majority of the time trying to find out where Kendall and James were.

"Alright, this press conference will now begin. Please do keep it calm and respectful people." Kelly said, handing the stage to Carlos and myself. As soon as she walked off the stage, people started asking a million questions at once. I couldn't hear a full question as the sounds of the reporters melded into a single, loud roar.

"Is it true that Logan is forcing you to pay for everything?"

"How do you think your fans will react to this?"

"Logan, do you know you have literally painted a target on your back because of your relationship with Carlos?"

"I have an answer to all of your questions. I love Logan Mitchell, that's it. Our fans won't care who I am dating, they like us because they listen to our music. Big Time Rush is a band who has a loving fan base, and even if some of our fans don't approve of our relationship then they weren't true fans to begin with." Carlos said, silencing the room for a good minute. And that's all Kendall apparently needed.

"WE SUPPORT CARLOS AND LOGAN"

"WE SUPPORT KENDALL AND JAMES"

"WE LOVE BTR!"

Kendall had rallied their fans into a huge crowd outside the office where the press conference was being held. He walked into the room holding James' hand and stopped right in front of the stage, planting a kiss on James' lips. I felt Carlos squeeze my hand before pulling me into a kiss as well.

* * *

**A WEEK AFTER THE INTERVIEW**

**NO POV**

Carlos sat on the couch, his arm wrapped around Logan's waist; perfectly content watching the presidential debate. Logan's eyes were wide with excitement as he watched the presidential candidates argue their points only to have them put down by the other candidate.

Logan gasped when he felt Carlos peck a kiss on his cheek, before moving down towards his neck. Even after all this time, Logan couldn't believe how his life had changed. He had given up on hoping for a break. His life wasn't anything like he expected, but he wouldn't give it up for anything. He may have lost his family, but he could imagine starting a family with Carlos, when he graduated from college of course.

During the course of the debate, Carlos fell asleep on Logan's shoulder, a slight smile on his face. Logan didn't have the heart to move, or wake Carlos up so they could retreat to his bedroom; he just turned off the television and pulled a blanket over the both of them. Life wasn't perfect, but those little moments sure made it feel that way.

* * *

**A/N:** It's not that long considering how long I have been away but that's the ending I wanted, so please don't kill me. Oh, and if you couldn't tell this is the end. Sorry I forgot to mention that little tidbit in the beginning.

Have a great day,

Ray


End file.
